


【亚梅】Can’t Believe You Talked Me Into This

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, School Dances
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: Arthur邀请Merlin参加学校的新年舞会，作为他的舞伴。而Merlin发现自己和平时一样，总是无法回绝他的请求。





	【亚梅】Can’t Believe You Talked Me Into This

**Author's Note:**

> 自割腿肉的产物，终于能赶在4.23前码完发出来了！庆祝保洁圈发糖日的甜饼，如有不足之处还请大佬们指教_(:з」∠)_比芯！

“梅林——！”  
梅林一走进学校的餐厅，就听到了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音在大声喊着他的名字。  
他下意识地侧过脸去，映入眼帘的果然是那个意料之中的身影。亚瑟·潘德拉贡同学正坐在离自己不远处的桌边，和那几个惯常出入的朋友们挤在一起。现在他们全都转过头来盯着他，脸上不约而同地流露出一丝含义不明的微笑。而此刻坐在朋友中间的主人公，则咧开了大大的笑容，志得意满地朝他不停招着手让他过去。  
这准没什么好事。  
梅林脑海中闪过的第一个念头，就是这帮家伙又在策划什么针对他的恶作剧。反正这种事已经不是头一次发生了，他又不是傻瓜，这回绝不会再上他们的当。

梅林清楚地记得上一次亚瑟这么急迫地召唤他过去，是在一个月前某个深夜的一通电话里，当时的亚瑟用他听过的最严肃的语气要求刚从睡梦中惊醒的自己立马出现在对方面前。梅林匆匆赶过去的途中一路上都在担心他出了什么事，可等到他气喘吁吁地出现在亚瑟公寓门前时，那家伙却炫耀似的拿着一个空薯片包装筒，让梅林看他如何抓住一只爬到浴室里的蜘蛛。随后还无视了梅林气鼓鼓的埋怨和哈欠连连，硬是拉着他坐在沙发上看了一场无聊的爱情电影。而上上次亚瑟摆出这样的表情的结果，则是梅林稀里糊涂地答应了假扮亚瑟的现任男友，并被卷进了一场有史以来最尴尬的家庭视频通话中，仅仅是因为亚瑟厌烦了父母没完没了地给自己介绍相亲的姑娘，于是一拍脑门想出了这么个馊主意，而梅林甚至都不知道他当时是怎么会同意的。

暗暗在心中腹诽着，梅林转过身，假装自己什么也没听到（这还得感谢中午时分餐厅里嘈杂拥挤的人群），若无其事地向相反的方向走去。  
“嘿，梅林！我叫你呢！别装了我知道你肯定听见了——梅林！！！”  
身后某个讨厌的金毛丝毫不给他逃走的机会，继续不依不挠地嚷嚷着他的名字，声音大到简直可以惊动党中央。喧哗的背景声已经盖不住他的大嗓门，离他们最近的几个人开始朝这边好奇地看了过来。梅林觉得有点尴尬，脚步稍微停顿了一下，最终还是招架不住亚瑟的喊声和围观人群的双重攻势，有些不情愿地调转方向，慢吞吞地蹭到他们桌边。  
“有什么事情需要吩咐，我迫不及待的王子殿下？”  
坐在桌子外沿的某个人不知从哪里拉来一把椅子，硬拉着梅林也坐了下来。  
看起来这次是躲不掉了。  
“梅林，”迫不及待的王子殿下煞有介事地清了清嗓子，摆出一副一本正经的表情，好像准备宣布什么不得了的重要消息，“我想让你帮我做件事。”  
“我洗耳恭听着呢。”梅林忍不住翻了个白眼，不过嘴角还挂着一抹笑意。  
“我要你做我在新年舞会上的舞伴。”  
“什么？”梅林简直怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么毛病。他一定是听错了，才会以为人家刚刚说了“舞伴”这个词。在他近旁的位子上，高文清晰地吹了声口哨，但随后就被身边的莫嘉娜一胳膊肘顶了回去。  
“我，要你——没错梅林别瞎张望了，说的就是你——作为我的舞伴，在今年的新年舞会上。”亚瑟放慢了语速，一字一句地重复道，还特意强调了“作为我的舞伴”这个看似不可理喻的要求。  
这菜头又在搞什么名堂？！  
梅林不由得张大了嘴，瞪着对面的亚瑟。他知道自己的脸上一定写满了肉眼可见的惊讶，因为亚瑟显然朝他扬起了眉毛。桌边的其他人也都很有默契地安静了下来，注视着梅林，等着他的回答。  
“你要我跟你一起去参加舞会？”梅林傻乎乎地问道。他指了指自己，又接着指了指亚瑟：“当你的舞伴？”  
“对啊，”亚瑟不想假装自己还有耐心再在这个问题上耗下去，“你怎么说？”  
“你知道舞伴双方通常都是异性的吧？你难道不应该拿这种问题去问一个女生？我敢打赌她们一定会争先恐后抢着答应的。”  
“法律可没规定舞伴就非得是不同性别，我愿意带谁去他们也管不了。”亚瑟很随意地说道。“拜托梅林，能不能别老问这种傻问题？你知道薇薇安和她那帮女生们已经没完没了缠着我好几天了，我得赶紧找个人把舞伴定下来好让她们就此放弃，不然她们非得把我逼疯不可。”  
“……”  
“所以，看在老朋友的份上，就算是帮我个小忙？”  
梅林有些不知所措地扫了周围的人一眼，好像在等着谁首先跳出来大喊一声“愚人节快乐！”。但眼下正值十二月初，离愚人节还差个十万八千里，所以这显然不可能实现。梅林的目光又回到亚瑟身上，他看上去似乎是强装镇定，故作轻松随意的表情掩盖不住他眼中隐约透露出来的紧张。亚瑟应该不是在开玩笑，而是真的在发出邀请，梅林暗想着；不知怎么的，这个认知让他的内心莫名地雀跃了一下。  
“好吧，我答应。反正看起来我也没多少拒绝的余地。”梅林故意装出一副愁眉苦脸的表情。  
高文的口哨声吹得比刚才更响亮了，而莫嘉娜则带着一脸“我早就告诉过你他会同意”的表情，胜利地转向她的弟弟：“亚瑟，我的这顿饭你请客。”  
“太棒了！”亚瑟毫不在意自己饭前打的赌刚刚输给了莫嘉娜的事实，高兴地倾身越过桌子，在梅林的肩膀上重重捶了一下，“少来这套，我赌你心里早就乐开了花。”  
“你这个自大的菜头！”梅林嘴上这么回击着，却止不住脸上绽开灿烂的笑容。

*  
不知道是哪个大嘴巴最先走漏了消息（高文有重大嫌疑。当然也很有可能是亚瑟自己说出去的，为了使那帮不肯罢休的女生死心），很快，梅林成为亚瑟舞伴的消息像野火一般传遍了学校，或者说，至少亚瑟的花痴军团里的每一个成员都确凿无疑地知道了这件事。梅林因为这个而没少收到来自女生们异样的注视，薇薇安甚至在他们上一回遇到的时候直接丢给他一个充满怨气的眼刀，好像亚瑟拒绝她全是梅林的错。他也知道自己肯定会成为她们在背后偷偷议论的焦点，用莫嘉娜的原话来说，大概是有关于他俩“是个明眼人都能看出来的非比寻常的亲密关系”。但他只是让这些念头在脑海里停留了不到一秒钟，紧接着就把它们全都赶出了脑袋。  
老想着这些有的没的又有什么意义呢，梅林很清楚地知道亚瑟邀请自己成为他的舞伴仅仅是为了摆脱掉那些花痴女生的追求，他们只是作为互相帮助的铁哥们儿、同时也是以朋友的身份出席一次学校举办的传统舞会，这就跟平时帮亚瑟做做功课、和他一起吃饭一样都是日常生活中稀松平常的事情，并不意味着什么。梅林严厉地告诫自己不要想太多，亚瑟的动机一定正如他当时所说的那样，单纯到不能再单纯。可越是这样，他越忍不住在这个问题上纠结个不停。  
梅林没法否认自己对他最要好的朋友怀有超出正常友情范围之外的其他情愫。他和亚瑟自从进入高中没多久就互相认识了，那还得归功于那次实在是不怎么样的初次见面。当时亚瑟和他的小跟班们正在恶作剧地往另一个无辜新生的储物柜里倒花生酱，而梅林正巧做了那个“见义勇为”的路人。他们差点打了一架，而最后的结局是他们奇迹般的也因此互相熟识，成了朋友，这份友谊也一直持续到现在他们上了大学。撇开亚瑟有时候表现得就像个自大的混蛋不提，他身上其实还有许多的闪光点，了解亚瑟的人都会夸赞他的善良、勇气与超出常人的责任感，而这些品质，再加上出众的外貌（这菜头能赢得这么多女生的青睐便是最好的证据之一）正是如同磁铁一般吸引梅林的原因。不知从什么时候开始，梅林渐渐发现自己的视线越来越离不开他的朋友；而只要他们待在一起，无论是做什么，对梅林而言都是一种享受；他甚至有些惊恐地意识到就连单纯地想到亚瑟都能让他的嘴角不自觉地上扬、心跳加快，仿佛光凭这些念想就能让他沉浸其中，宛若一个情窦初开的少女。在接连好几周以失眠和神游为代价的严肃思考之后，梅林终于得出了这个他并不敢向任何人坦白的结论：他的的确确、无药可救地喜欢上了自己最好的朋友。  
而眼下，他的好友兼暗恋对象竟然主动邀请他参加学校的新年舞会，并且这还不是某个针对他的无聊又愚蠢的恶作剧，梅林发现自己很难不去想这件事，尽管自己绝不会承认，他实际上甚至开始有点期待舞会当天的到来了。

*  
“简直不敢相信我当初竟然会答应你。”  
新年前夕，梅林正站在更衣室的镜子前，半真半假地大声地抱怨着。镜子里的自己此刻带着一脸惊恐与嫌弃的表情盯着他身上夸张的仆从着装，尤其是那顶插着红色羽毛装饰的宽檐帽。“我看起来就像一只巨大的火烈鸟！”  
“很有创意的比喻，梅林，非常适合你。”亚瑟从更衣室的门后信步走了出来，打量了梅林一眼，不禁哑然失笑。他自己穿着一身简易轻便的银灰色铠甲，肩上系缚着一条威风凛凛的鲜红色披风，其上绣着金色的龙形徽章恰与他的头发相互映衬，格外突显出一丝气宇轩昂之势。他的腰间还很应景地束着一把精致的佩剑。  
“再告诉我一遍为什么我非得穿成这样？以免我克制不住自己拿这顶帽子砸在你脸上的冲动。”  
“因为这次的主题是化妆舞会，既然我已经决定了要当中世纪时期的骑士，那你就得做我的仆人。你这套衣服刚好也衬我的。”亚瑟大咧咧地回答道，“所以你应该感到荣幸，而不是抱怨个没完。”边说着他边从背后推搡着梅林向更衣室的出口走去，力度不大但丝毫不给梅林推脱的机会。  
梅林趁着他看不到的时候冲着天花板翻了个大大的白眼，小声地嘀咕了一句：“真是个混蛋。”  
“我听见了，梅林。”  
“那是你的幻觉，我刚才什么也没说。”  
“哦得了吧你。”

布置精美的大厅里早就聚满了穿着各异的人群，热闹的场面更突显出了节日的气氛。一旁的长桌上摆满了令人垂涎的自助甜品，穿戴考究的侍者们举着盛有玻璃杯的托盘不停地在人群中穿梭。夜幕降临，窗外华灯初上，此时舞会还没有正式开始，人们手中端着饮料，三三两两地站在那里聊着天。  
亚瑟拉着梅林的胳膊从大门走了进来，后者很努力地试图去忽略从四面八方向他们这边投过来的有意无意的视线。他认出了其中有不少来自“潘氏花痴军团”的那些女生们，显然她们还在为舞伴的事耿耿于怀、并且似乎还打定主意一致认为这都该怪罪于梅林，从她们眼神里流露出来的意思再清楚不过地表明了这一点。亚瑟倒是表现得十分自然，好像根本没注意到其他人似的，径直拉着他向大厅尽头的长桌走去，高文正在那儿游荡着找东西吃。  
“呦，瞧瞧是谁来了。”高文看到他们，在和梅林打完招呼后习惯性地上前捶了下亚瑟的肩膀，开玩笑道，“公主殿下今天穿得真不赖。”  
“你这一身也很不错嘛，我的……小飞侠先生？”亚瑟反击道，他的目光从高文的草绿色套装移到了他手里拿的弓箭上。  
“这不是小飞侠拜托！为什么每个人都这么认为？我那明明是绿林好汉罗宾翰。”高文不满地扯了扯身上的服装。  
“随便你怎么说。”亚瑟边说边从身旁长桌上的盘子里抓起一块曲奇饼干丢进嘴里。  
“话说高文你现在就开始给自己灌酒精，不怕待会醉倒了跳不了舞吗？”梅林问道，顺手从经过的侍者那里拿了两杯苏打水，把其中一杯塞进亚瑟手里，生怕对方也被高文传染了喝酒的坏毛病。  
“没事，”高文晃了晃手里的高脚酒杯，满不在乎地说，“你高文的酒量好着呢。何况莫嘉娜她也不介意。”  
“等一下，你邀请了莫嘉娜当你舞伴？”亚瑟刚喝了一大口苏打水，听到这话后被狠狠地呛了一口。  
“有必要表现得那么惊讶吗，我亲爱的老弟？”莫嘉娜正好在这个时候走了过来，加入了他们的谈话。她今晚身着一条修身的绿色长裙，剪裁得当的布料恰到好处地衬托出了她优美的身材曲线，如绸缎般微卷的黑发垂落在胸前。她的脸上还戴着一副点缀着孔雀羽毛的面具，遮住了她的大半张脸，只露出了眼睛和鲜红色的双唇，更显美艳动人。此刻莫嘉娜抬手摘下了面具，面带微笑地转向一旁正在咳嗽不止的亚瑟。  
“怎么了亚瑟？感觉你似乎对我有偏见？”  
“哪敢哪敢……”亚瑟急忙澄清，“只是……哇哦，你俩居然都没告诉过我们！”  
“高文他昨天才开口问的我，”莫嘉娜耸了耸肩，“何况我想我也没必要什么事都得在第一时间向你打报告吧。”  
亚瑟撇了撇嘴，却也找不出可以反驳的话。这时站在他身边的梅林用手肘轻推了他一下，亚瑟才注意到周围的灯光不知何时已经暗淡了下来；人们不再闲聊走动，而是将视线集中到了大厅前方临时搭建出来的平台上；主持人站了上去，做了一番简短的开场白。室内的音响里随后传来了欢快的旋律，舞会正式开始了。  
莫嘉娜立刻心急火燎地拽走了高文，只留下梅林和亚瑟站在原地，有些不知所措地面面相觑。

*  
舞会进行到后半段的时候，几乎所有人都在舞池里玩地很尽兴，大概除了梅林和亚瑟。  
事实上，自从舞会开始以来，他们几乎在大厅角落的桌边坐了一整个晚上，把能闲聊的话题全都聊了一遍。现在他们已经想不出还有什么能够打发时间了，只好都保持着沉默，一边心不在焉地小口啜着杯中的饮料，一边有些不自在地注视着舞池中的人们。  
倒不是说他们不愿意和对方共舞，至少梅林自己心里很清楚他对这个问题的态度。但是意愿是一回事，实际行动就又是另外一回事了。两人好像谁都鼓不起勇气率先开口，尴尬地对视了片刻之后的结果，就是他俩现在干坐在这里，暗自为陷入这样进退两难的境况而各自生着自己的闷气。  
这也太尴尬了吧！梅林气呼呼地在心里说。我当时是怎么了才会同意帮他这个忙的，又一次？  
今晚本来不该变成这样的！  
梅林不知道亚瑟内心是怎么想的，但看起来他似乎只说过让梅林充当他的入场时的舞伴，说白了就是意思意思给别人看的，可并没有保证会真正邀请梅林一起跳舞。更何况，两个大男生在成双成对的人群中起舞……那场面一定显得非常非常奇怪。梅林让自己快速打消掉脑海中浮现出来的画面，那样的场景只会让他不由自主地脸红。暗暗埋怨着自己竟然还抱着这般不切实际的期望，他忍不住快速扫了对面的亚瑟一眼，却有些惊讶地发现亚瑟也在偷偷观察着他。在两人视线撞上的那一刻亚瑟迅速移开了目光，但梅林还是捕捉到了他眼神里流露出来的一丝说不清的复杂情感，就好像……如果梅林不是那么不确定的话，他就会认为亚瑟其实也和自己一样，很愿意发出邀请并且由衷希望对方能够接受，只是出于某种原因使得他迟迟未付诸行动。  
这时有人向着他们的方向走了过来。梅林抬起头，看见莫嘉娜站到了他们桌边，她显然是已经跳了很长时间的舞，脸颊因持续的运动和过度兴奋而变得红扑扑的。  
“我快要被热死了……嘿，没想到你们在这里。”莫嘉娜用手给自己扇着风，脸上闪过一丝戏谑的神情，“你俩怎么不去跳舞啊？”  
“因为……比起跳舞，我们更想坐下来休息一会儿？”亚瑟看了梅林一眼，试着编出一个听上去还算合理的理由来解释眼下这种神奇的状况。  
“哦亚瑟你真可爱，”莫嘉娜似乎一下子就看穿了他的想法，“你该不会是不好意思请梅林和你一起跳舞吧？”  
“谁说的？”亚瑟急忙反驳道，有些心虚地又瞄了梅林一眼。而梅林马上避开了他的目光，显然不打算帮腔。  
“那既然你不准备邀请他，那我就要借你的舞伴一用了。高文那个家伙，刚又和帕西他们瞎混去了，说真的，有时候我简直怀疑他们之间是不是有点什么……”莫嘉娜询问地看向梅林，口气却有些不容拒绝。  
“行啊……”梅林话还没说完，就被某金毛毫不客气地打断了。  
“我可不同意！梅林是我的舞伴，你可别想趁机挖墙脚。”亚瑟抗议地瞪着他姐姐。  
“你小子不同意也没用，”莫嘉娜对他摆出一副说一不二的女王架势，走上前挽起梅林的胳膊，“梅林刚才都答应了，是吧梅林？”  
“喂！”  
“呃……”梅林显得有些为难，视线从莫嘉娜身上转向了一脸不爽表情的亚瑟。  
“……我很抱歉，莫嘉娜。如果亚瑟不愿意的话，那我看还是算了吧……”  
亚瑟立马换上了满脸胜利的笑容，还有一点点略感意外的惊喜。莫嘉娜收回手，撇了撇嘴说道：“好吧，那祝你俩玩得开心……”她昂着头，转身走开了。  
“别理莫嘉娜，”见梅林露出一副歉意的神色，亚瑟冲他会心地挤了挤眼睛，“她不会真的在意的。何况很多时候她就是这么不可理喻。”

*  
时间在不知不觉中流逝，墙上挂钟的指针逐渐移向了零点，原本喧哗拥挤的大厅在这时变得有些冷清。几乎所有的人都转而聚集到了门厅外的校园广场上，翘首等待着新年钟声的敲响，以及随之而来的盛大烟火表演和更多更疯狂的庆祝活动。硕大的舞池空空荡荡，只剩下零星的几个人在场地上绕着边缘漫无目的地游荡，显然是喝醉了酒。灯光也比之前愈加柔和，从天花板上倾泻下来，将室内的一切打上了一层朦胧的光晕。好在音乐依旧没有停下来的意思，不过不再是早先节奏感十足的舞曲，取而代之的是更舒缓的旋律，持续地从四周墙壁上的音响中流淌而出，在每一个人的耳畔萦绕回旋，仿佛是一只小手，在轻轻推动着他们去完成那未尽之事。  
梅林假装聚精会神地盯着手中紧握的一个高脚杯，似乎想要透过那层薄薄的玻璃思考出什么人生哲理，但事实是他的心思根本就不在杯子上，这点从他轻抿的嘴唇和眼角不时越过桌子的余光就可以看出来。正当他反复纠结于自己的问题时，坐在他对面的那个人却好像在经历了一晚的煎熬后终于下定了决心；并托格兰芬多的福，赐予了他足够开口的勇气。  
“梅林，我能请你跳舞吗？”  
声音不大，却足以令梅林从自己的思绪中惊醒，猛然抬起头来。亚瑟正小心翼翼地注视着他，期待的神情中不可抑制地透露出紧张，让人不禁联想到圣诞夜守在床头眼巴巴盼望着礼物的小孩子。这个可爱的想法浮现在梅林心头，令他的嘴角止不住地上扬。  
“嘿……你笑什么呢？”亚瑟假装生气，瞪圆了眼睛，下意识地撅起了嘴。不过梅林知道他只是为了掩饰自己内心的底气不足，这副模样反而使得他在梅林眼中越发可爱起来。  
“……我还以为你打算让这句话烂在肚子里呢。”  
梅林故意拖长了腔调回答道，早先一直困扰他的问题此刻似乎化作烟云散，心中仿佛有个快乐的气球逐渐膨胀起来。  
“梅林！”  
亚瑟装模作样地瞪了他一眼，却也忍不住咧开一个大大的笑容，心意满足后的愉悦之情溢于言表。他站起身，格外利索地卸去了身上依然穿着的碍事衣甲，露出里面的休闲衬衫。梅林也摘掉了那顶被他诟病了许久的宽檐帽，向舞池走去；同时克制着自己不要显得太过于迫不及待。亚瑟已经站到了舞池中间，转身面对着梅林，像个真正的绅士一般伸出手，邀请对方的加入。  
“你跳女步。”背景音乐再度响起之前，亚瑟贴在梅林的耳边说道，并赶在梅林出声提出异议之前示意他先别说话。他的右手很自然地搭在梅林的肩头，左手则顺势轻轻揽住梅林的腰部；呼出的气息拂过梅林的耳垂，带着一丝温热的酥痒感。面对这突如其来的亲密姿势，梅林有些手足无措，犹豫着不知道手和胳膊究竟该往哪里放。他们的距离很近，前所未有过的贴近。他能感觉到自己的耳尖不争气地开始发热，并很快蔓延到了整个脸颊。为了掩饰自己不自然的神色，梅林微微低下了头，避开对方投过来的热切的视线，双手试探性地攀住了亚瑟的肩膀。  
“现在放的是格伦·米勒的Moonlight Serenade。”亚瑟轻声说。  
“你怎么知道的？”梅林忍不住又抬起头来，有些惊讶地问，“我记得你貌似从来不对艺术声乐之类的事物感兴趣？”  
亚瑟眼中闪过一丝狡黠的神色，有些隐晦地咧嘴一笑：“嗯，这么说吧，我做了充足的准备功课。”  
梅林没有立刻搭腔，似乎在回味他刚才那个笑容，身体则因为刚刚的对话而稍微放松了一点，不再像先前那样拘谨，甚至变得有些主动起来。他垂下右手，装作无意识地滑进亚瑟放在他腰际的手心，又进一步微微蜷起手指，仿佛很自然一般地，和他十指相扣。  
这么一个简单的动作，却如同是在两人之间看似平静的水面上投下一块巨石，激起层层涟漪。  
亚瑟睁大了眼睛，含糊地咕哝了一声，脸上流露的神情讶异中夹杂着抑制不住的欣喜。他没再多说什么，只是反手用力地回握，让两人的掌心和手指贴合地更加紧密，宛如两块与生俱来便相互契合的拼图。  
和着音乐的节奏，他们前后左右轻踩步调、辗转挪移，在舞池中央划出一道完美的弧线。梅林此前从未想过自己会有需要跳女步的一天，但当这个时刻来临之时，他发现自己竟然意外地可以配合得很好，也许因为对方是亚瑟；又或许因为两人之间日积月累的友谊；亦或更是因为他们长久以来、无需语言便可心意相通的默契如一；甚至是在这一切的背后悄然萌发、潜滋暗长，如今已然超越单纯友谊的浓烈情感。  
而现在的梅林，比以往任何一个时刻都更加明悉自己对亚瑟的感觉；并且无比确信对方之于自己，也怀有如此同样的心意。

时钟的指针在这一刻指向了零点，新一年的脚步在两人浑然不觉之时悄然而至。远处，午夜的钟声悠悠敲响，伴着广场上人群庆祝的欢呼声，以及烟火竞相绽放时不绝于耳的轰鸣声，透过天鹅绒帷幔般的夜色远远传来。然而在梅林听来，这些都不过是在模糊的背景音中徒增无关紧要的喧嚣罢了，因为他此刻全部的注意力，都集中在了眼前这个人的身上。  
仿佛心有灵犀一般地，他们的视线再次对上了，胶着在一起，如同强有力的磁石互相吸引，久久移不开。面前人湛蓝的眼眸在灯光映照下流转着说不清的光彩，宛若盛载了漫天的星辰大海；又似深不见底的旋涡，梅林只望了一眼，便已深陷其中，竟有些动弹不得。  
他能感觉到自己的心脏在砰砰直跳，速度快得似乎下一秒就即将冲破他的胸膛蹦出来。嘴巴莫名地有些发干，梅林下意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，却没有立即意识到这在对方眼中就等同于是赤裸裸的暗示。他看到亚瑟的喉结突然很明显地动了一下，随后似乎是情难自禁地朝自己微微倾过身来……  
接下来的画面就好像是电影中拉长的慢镜头，一帧帧地在梅林眼前闪现。他眼睁睁地看着亚瑟那张好看到近乎完美的脸在眼前不断放大，最终占据了他的整个视网膜。在这一过程中，两人始终注视着对方，谁也没有率先移开目光，直到双唇上传来柔软的触碰感，让梅林不禁闭上了眼睛。有一瞬间，梅林甚至产生了一种错觉，仿佛自己正沉浸在了一个色彩鲜明的梦境里，这个梦太美好了，美好到几近不真实；而他只想放任自己沉沦其中，再也不会醒来。然而唇间不断传来的触感，温热而又柔和，却无时无刻不在提醒着他这一切都是真实发生着的：他，梅林·埃莫瑞斯，此刻正站在空旷偌大舞池的中央，在新年伊始之夜，被他暗恋多年的的好友吻着。假如这世上真有神明存在，梅林愿意成为那最虔诚的信徒，只为了感谢命运，让他们能遇见彼此，最终走到了一起。  
施加在这个吻上的力度忽然加大，伴随有濡湿的舌尖划过，似乎是亚瑟下定了决心要撬开他的嘴唇。和往常一样，梅林发现自己总是没法拒绝亚瑟的请求，更何况这现在也成了他自己的心之所向。他刚一张开双唇，亚瑟的舌头就毫不客气地探了进来，与他的交织在了一起，迫不及待品尝着梅林口腔的每一个角落，热切地吸吮着他，仿佛如饮甘醴。梅林也尽己所能地回吻，他的一只手按住了亚瑟的后脑勺，修长的手指固执地在他的金发间纠缠着，将对方尽可能地拉近自己，另一只手紧紧扣住他的肩膀，好像这就是他唯一的支撑点；而此刻的他，就如同一滩受热过度的黄油，彻彻底底地融化在这个绵长而动情的吻里了。  
“新年快乐，梅林。”  
不知过了多久，感觉像是只有几分钟，却又宛如经历了一个世纪之久，他们终于分开，彼此喘息着退开稍许距离；发肿的双唇还泛着水光，脸颊因缺氧和情欲而布满红晕。亚瑟伏在梅林的肩头，对着他的耳边喃喃说道。  
梅林还处于完全发懵的状态，没能从那个吻中回过神来；他的视线停留在眼前亚瑟的一小撮金发上，没意识到自己的手指仍旧恋恋不舍地在那上面打转，那句话过了好几秒钟后才到达他的大脑。有些迟缓地收回了目光，他转而望向亚瑟——对方的眼中溢满了他这辈子大概都回味不完的温情，而在这背后，又似隐含着更多无言的请求，望眼欲穿。梅林轻易地猜到了他尚未问出口的问题是什么，自己也无需花时间去考虑，因为答案是如此的明显了然——他张了张嘴，正准备回答，想要借机将埋藏在心底许久的感情一吐为快……

“哟——！”  
身后突然爆发出一阵压制不住的吃笑声和刻意起哄的大声喝彩。梅林吓了一跳，一下子又被拽回到现实中来，才回想起这里仍然是在公共场合，到了嘴边的话语又全都被硬生生地堵了回去。  
他扭过头张望，同时听见亚瑟在他耳边忍不住骂了一句粗话。当梅林看到门口聚集起来的一小群人，他才反应过来他们刚才的那一幕几乎是确凿无疑地被人看到了，而且没准从两人进入舞池开始就被全程围观了也说不定。  
见鬼，那帮人什么时候就回来的？！庆祝活动这么快就结束了？  
梅林感到自己的脸烫得似乎下一秒就要燃烧起来了，尤其当他意识到他俩现在还维持着之前那个亲密拥抱的姿势，亚瑟有力的手臂仍然牢牢箍在自己的腰上。然而更加糟糕的是，他发现此刻最不想见到的两个人（他确信亚瑟对此也会深有同感）正挤在围观人群的最前排。莫嘉娜两眼放光，捂着嘴拼命克制自己不要尖叫出来；而高文则兴奋地上蹿下跳、使劲儿喝彩，笑得嘴角都快咧到耳根边上去了。梅林有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，简直恨不得给在场的其他所有人都下个失忆魔咒，永久有效的那种，好让他们立刻停止大笑、起哄，或者继续用这种眼神盯着他和亚瑟，随便什么都行。  
老天，看来他的后半辈子都得忍受别人对这件事的津津乐道了。

*  
“所以，你俩终于是在一起啦？”莫嘉娜和他们并排走在路上，语气轻快地问道。  
“唔，我很高兴能这么说。”亚瑟回答道，“毕竟我一开始还有点不确定，鉴于梅林你当时都没怎么表态……”  
“嘿！谁说我没有表示的？”梅林抗议道。  
“是吗？我还在等着你那句‘新年快乐，亚瑟’呢！”  
“我本来打算说的来着，可是被人打断了！”  
“哼，那不就相当于没说！”亚瑟撅起了嘴，活像个讨不到糖吃耍小脾气的孩子。  
“亚瑟你别生气……”梅林假装着急地伸出手，揉乱了他的头发，心里清楚这只不过是菜头又一次和他闹着玩的把戏。  
果然，亚瑟自己首先沉不住气，笑了起来：“那就再说一遍啊，笨蛋！”  
“……”  
“……我也爱你。”  
梅林知道此刻自己脸上一定挂着那种会被平时的亚瑟称之为“白痴”的傻笑，但他也顾不得这些了，现在的他只想以这样最简单直接的方式说出自己的情感。  
“哦梅林……”

而此时的莫嘉娜，一边在脑海中默默念叨着这些臭不要脸的小基佬们，一边自觉地离开了某大型秀恩爱现场。

END


End file.
